User blog:CRUDLuVER/Your Worst Nightmares REBOOTED!
Hey guys! So a few days ago I was looking through some of my older Blog Posts, reminiscing over some of the good times. Does anybody else do that? Anyways, I came across something I did a little over two years ago that I completely forgot about. It was called "Your Worst Nightmares" and it was a Mortal Kombat style fighting game featuring characters from iconic horror films (Hannibal Lecter, Freddy Krueger, Chucky, etc.). I executed it in an interesting way too, revealing two new characters and a new stage every day until I was finished. I decided I wanted to bring this back, so here we are. When looking back at my older idea, I saw some flaws in it, such as each character only having one ending move, the fatality meter, and the lack of description in the gameplay department. With that said, this version will be far more fleshed out, with a fully written story mode, a modes list, and alternate costumes. Also, several ideas will carry over from the previous version, like the gradual character reveals for example. This Blog Post will be revised until it resembles a true Wikia article, and will be republished in its final form when I'm done. Character Roster Ash Williams : The dim-witted hero from the cult-classic Evil Dead franchise joins the fray in Your Worst Nightmares! After a hoarde of deadites invade his home and kill his girlfriend of the week, Ash is forced into a portal (again) to the Worst Nightmare Tournament, where he must fight his way though a selct few other horror icons to get hoes, er, home. In combat, Ash uses his chainsaw arm and boomstick to cut his way through unworthy opponents. He can also summon deadite demons and evil spirits to help him out using his Suspense Meter, but be warned, if you don't kill them soon enough, you'll take damage yourself. Fatality 1: Swallow This! ' Ash pumps his fist up in the air, cueing five evil tree branches to come in from off screen and pin the opponent to the ground. Four of them wrap themselves around the opponents wrists and ankles, while the final one forces itself through the opponent, starting from their crotch and coming out through their mouth. We then see from the opponent's POV, showing Ash step on the opponent and saying "swallow this" before shooting them in the mouth and causing their head to explode. '''Fatality 2: A Mouthful of Ashley ' Ash shoves his chainsaw arm into his opponent's mouth, tearing the inside of their head to shreads and causing their flesh to fly out. He then pumps him arm up, tossing the opponent into the air. While they are in the air, Ash shoots them in what's left of their head, causing it to explode and rain all over him. Candyman During the Civil War, a negro man was stung to death by bees at the hands of a lynch mob. He now haunts, stalks, and brutally kills anybody with enough balls to say his name five times into a mirror. One day, Candyman is summoned by The Silhouette, who promises him all the fear in the world if he can win the Worst Nightmare Tournament. In battle, Candyman can teleport, use his hook to impale and throw his opponents, and can summon his horde of bees, which when dispatched, leave lasting damage onto the opponent. Despite all his insanely powerful attacks, Candyman is one of the game's slowest walkers. '''Fatality 1: Bee My Victim Candyman grabs the opponent by the neck and glares at them, putting them in a trance. He then throws the opponent to the ground and unleashes his horde of bees on their head and torso, tearing it to pieces. For the final hit, Candyman picks up what's left of the opponent's body with telekenisis and causes it to implode into a storm of blood. Fatality 1: Hookey Candyman stabs his hook through the opponent's forehead and cuts deep through. He then shoves his hand into it and squeezes around a few times, with disgusting sound effects. After he is done, he takes out his hand and shakes the blood off. The opponent's body falls to the ground, and the mush that used to be their brain squirms it's way out of their forehead. Carrie The first film adaptation of Steven King's novel Carrie is often cited as one of the best horror films in cinema history. Praised for it's layered characters, timeless message, and Oscar-nominated performances by Sissy Spacek and Piper Laurie, Carrie is too iconic not to include as playable in Your Worst Nightmares! After killing everybody who attended Prom, Carrie is approached by The Silhouette, who promises her a fresh start and a better life, if she can defeat horror cinema's greatest icons. During battle, Carrie mostly uses her telekenisis to lift, push, and crush her opponents. By using her Suspense Meter, Carrie can switch to controlling knives and other cutlery with her telekenisis, but uses are limited, so be careful. Fatality 1: Humiliation Carrie summons kitchen tools from offscreen, which fly into the opponent and impale them. Simple and to the point. Fatality 2: They're All Going to Laugh at You The screen become split screen. The left side features a close up of Carrie, the other the opponent. What follows is a bloody mess of screaming and raw guts. Which eventually ends in the opponent's body going up in flames. This is an obvious reference to the iconic prom scene from Carrie. Chucky The serial killing Brad Dourif turned serial killing doll takes pride in knowing he will one day end your life. After his body is rebuilt yet again, he embarks on a search for a new human to possess, which is when he meets The Silhouette, the mysterious man who runs the Worst Nightmare Tournament. He promises Chucky a new human body and limitless power if he can defeat the greatest icons in horror histrory, to whch he complies. Chucky uses various miniature weapons to dispatch his foes, these include scissors, a hammer, a nail gun, and of course, his knife. Obviously, Chucky is the game's smallest characte, making him hard to hit, being just barely tall enough for normal attacks to hit him. But on the bright side, this makes him super quick, so have fun using those neck slicing attacks and skull crushers! Fatality 1: Voodoo Boogaloo Chucky cuts raises his hands in the air and utters a voodoo spell that transfers the opponent's soul into a Jack-In-The-Box (painfully, I might add). Chucky then jumps on to the Jack-In-The-Box and cuts it's head off with his scissors, causing blood to squirt out all over his face as he screams maniacally. Fatality 2: The Killer Doll Chucky jumps onto the opponent and smashes their skull. He then takes two fragments of bone from the skull and shoves them into the opponent's eyes. To finish them off, he rams his hammer into the side of their head, causing to fly mostly off, hanging on by just a string. After that, he jumps off and walks away. Dracula The most iconic villain of all time: Count Dracula of Transylvania, appears as a fully playable fighter in Your Worst Nightmares! After his undead slave army is savagely murdered at the hands of Van Helsing and Jonathan Harker, Dracula embarks on a search through the night for worthy servants, eventually stumbling upon a portal leading to the Worst Nightmare Tournament. In battle, Dracula can transform into a bat and a wolf for his special attacks, can hypnotize his opponent to approach him, and can use telekinesis to lift his opponent as well as attack them. Dracula is a tricky but rewarding character to fight with. Fatality 1: Suck Em' Dry Dracula sharpens his fangs and digs them into the opponent's neck. They are trapped there, screaming in agony, as all their guts are sucked out of their body. Once he's had his midnight snack, Dracula throws his opponent's carcus to the ground, nothing more then empty skin. Fatality 2: Staking Dawn When Dracula activates this Fatality, Van Helsing appears behind him with a wooden stake, charging forward. However, Dracula just dodges out of the way, causing Van Helsing to begin stabbing his opponent without knowing. The opponent is stabbed so much that their mouth begins to ooze blood. The Fatality ends with Dracula in bat form, sitting atop a tree branch, watching the brutality before him. Frankenstein's Monster Not just a horror film icon, but THE horror film icon, this man-made monster needs no intoduction! After being chased into a windmill by an angry mob of villagers, Frankenstein's Monster has no choice but to escape into the portal, which leads him to the Worst Nightmare Tournament. In battle, Frankenstein's Monster is a strong grappler who can take a ton of damage, but he is also the slowest attacker in the game, making him easily counterable and also very easy to trap in combos (especially with combo heavy characters like Xenomorph and Pinhead). Fatality 1: Feel My Pain When this Fatality is activated, a storm suddenly begins to rage (strangely even in indoors stages). The Monster tthen grabs the opponent by the stomach so hard that their eyes pop out and the eye sockets begin to ooze blood along with their mouth. He then holds them up into the sky and they get struck by lightning, causing them to set on fire. The monster then throws their scorching corpse to the ground and walks out of sight. Fatality 2: Monsters Just Want to Have Fun The monster chokes the opponent and causes them to go unconcious. When they wake up, The Monster once again grabs them by the neck and dunks their head into a lake, drowning them. Once he is sure they are dead, he throws their corpse into the lake, then starts to throw in flower petals. Freddy Krueger This dream hipster (Gravity Falls anyone?) has been torturing and brutally murdering the teens of Elm Street since 1984. After deciding he needs to expand beyond his comfort zone, he finds the portal to the Worst Nightmare tournament. He fit right in, as he is literally the worst nightmare of anyone who crosses his path. Of course Freddy is no slouch in battle as well. Besides his claw glove, Freddy can also use a number of fire based attacks, transformations, and can warp the reality around him through his Suspense Meter, giving him crazy combo potential. Fatality 1: Welcome to My Nightmare You may recognize this Fatality from Freddy's appearance in Mortal Kombat. Freddy summons an incerator from the ground and throws the opponent inside of it. Freddy then waves goodbye and closes the door on their hand, amputating it in the process. Fatality 2: Come to Freddy Freddy teleports his opponent into his boiler room and begins to chase them around. He then extends his arms to grab them and rips them in half. Then, just to add insult to injury, Freddy stretches out one half of the opponent's corpse and uses it to play jumprope while the infamous "One, Two, Freddy's Coming For You' nursery rhyme plays in the background. Ghostface In 1997, legendary horror director Wes Craven released a film that mocked all the common horror tropes at the time, inadvertantly creating a new standard for horror movies to follow. That film was of course, Scream, and it became an inescapable part of pop culture. After a brand new psychopath takes the guise of Ghostface, he sets out to kill Sydney Prescott once and for all. When he fails, he is approached by The Silhouette. The mysterious man tells Ghostface that he will give him the power to kill Sydeny if he can defeat a list of other horror legends. In battle, Ghostface mainly makes use of his knife, but he can also use strangling attacks if his knife wears down too much. Speaking of which, if he uses his knife for too long, it will wear down, causing him to toss it, and forcing him to use only his hands-on moves. Fatality 1: Do You Like Scary Movies? Ghostface jams a telephone through the opponent's skull, leaving their mouth gaping open. He then takes out his own phone and calls the phone jammed in the opponent's head. The camera zooms in on their face as Ghostface leaves this comedic message: "Hello? Is anyone home? I'm sorry I interupted, you're probably watching a scary movie or something like that. Do you like scary movies? What's your favorite? Alright, I need to go now, but we should keep in touch. Bye now, and I'm sure I'll see you very soon." Fatality 2: Garage Door Kill This Fatality references one of the most iconic kills in the entire series. Ghsotface knocks the opponent unconscious and they wake up in a garage. He shoves the opponent's head inside the doggy door and opens the garage door, squishing the opponent's head Gill-Man Back in 1954, when Universal monster movies reigned supreme, Creature From The Black Lagoon ''hit theatres, causing a massive impact on the horror movies that succeeded it, so it's no surprise that the film's villain appears to take on horror cinema's greatest in Your Worst Nightmares. After kidnapping his human love and trapping her in his underwater lair, she escapes into a portal. Fearing the loss of another damsel, Gill-Man follows her into the portal, leading him to the Worst Nightmare Tournament. Gill-Man can use a variety of water and grab based attacks. Gill-Man is quite slow on the ground, so using your flood attack is recommended. '''Fatality 1: A Monsterous Murder' Gill-Man digs his claws into the opponents chest and pulls out their ribcage. He them forces their ribcage slowly through the opponent's head, casuing their head to be sliced into bits. Fatality 2: Death at Sea Gill-Man grabs the opponent by their head and takes them to the Black Lagoon, where he tosses them out to sea. He then swims out to where their body is falling and swims at the speed of a bullet through their chest, ripping a hole in it, and causing them to fall to the bottom of the lagoon and be impaled by sharp rocks. Hannibal Lecter Hannibal Lecter is considered by many to be one of the greatest film villains of all time, if not the greatest. Anthony Hopkins won an Academy Award for his performance as this sophisticated cannibalistic serial killer, who appears as a playable character in Your Worst Nightmares. After escaping from prison, Hannibal finds himself face-to-face with an interdimensional portal. After some careful calculation, he steps into the portal, and arrives at the Worst Nightmare Tournament. Hannibal walks very slow, to be polite, and has no long range attacks. But if he reaches you, be warned, as his police baton attacks deal a ton of damage. Aside from his baton, Hannibal uses a variety of biting attacks, and can use the switchblade in his pocket to perform short range shanking attacks. Fatality 1: Go Ahead and Test Me Hannibal reaches into his opponent's chest and pulls out their liver. After that, he sits down at a table and sets the liver down onto a plate with fava beans and a glass of Chianti. He then cuts in with his knife and fork and eats politely. Fatality 2: How Rude! Hannibal grabs the opponent's face and bites off their nose. Their face spurts blood as he is shown chewing on their nose. Invisible Man In 1933, a doctor by the name of Jack Griffin changed his body's refractive index into that of the Earth's atmosphere, causing it to absorb and reflect no light. For those who aren't caught up on your science mumbo jumbo, he made himself invisible. Instead of using this power for the better of mankind, he used it to commit unspeakable crimes, resulting in one of the most iconic horror films of the 20th century. After he is mortally wounded by a gunshot near the film's end, a portal opens in front of him. He escapes into the portal, only to discover that his wounds have disappeared and that he must fight through a ton of horror movie icons to get home. Invisible Man is unique in that he uses chemistry attacks for a lot of his special moves. He can throw flasks and test tubes with different effects, including poisoning, stunning, and burning. But Invisible Man has one more gimmick, and it's an important one. By using his Suspense Meter, Invisible Man can remove his clothes and become completely invisible, that is until your Suspense Meter runs out. Fatality 1: You've Meddled With Science You Don't Understand Invisible Man takes out a flask filled with a mysterious chemical. He pours it down the opponent's face and it melts their skin off. Their eyeballs pop out and Invisible Man proceeds to put them into a specimen jar filled with a liquid. Fatality 2: Underdressed Invisible Man quickly strips down naked (relax, we don't see anything). As the opponent scans the area for him, they suddenly begin to choke. The camera zooms in on their neck and two handprint shaped bruises slowly appear. Even after they are surely dead, he continnues to chock them until his hands push through the opponent's neck, leaving the outline of his hands covered in blood. Jack Torrance Here's Jack! Stanley Kubrick's 1980 film The Shining ''(loosely adapted from the Stephen King novel of the same name), was initially panned by critics, but has since been recognised as one of horror cinema's greatest works, and occasionally one of cinema's greatest works in general. After killing Dick Hallorann and chasing his son Danny into the Overlook Hotel's hedge maze, Jack accidently stumbles into the portal to the Worst Nightmare Tournament, and must fight his way through horror cinema's greatest to get back to the hotel. Jack is the only axe wielder of the entire roster, allowing for some unique attacks, as his axe is the only weapon he uses. By using his Suspense Meter, Jack can enter Cabin Fever Mode, causing him to become more hunched over, and increasing his attack power. '''Fatality 1: Here's Johnny!' Fatality 2: Wendy, I'm Home! Jason Voorhees Jason Voorhees is the face of one of the most iconic horror franchises of all time, despite the fact that his own face is hardly ever shown, and the fact that he doesn't put on his iconic hockey mask on until the third film in the series. One friday the 13th, Jason awakens to find the camp abandoned, free of sex-driven teenagers. After looking around, he stumbles into the portal to the Worst Nightmare Tournament. Jason's gameplay is far different from his appearance in Mortal Kombat X. Jason uses many more weapons in his moveset, including a bow and arrow, a hatchet, and a spear. Jason also has a crazy cool gimmick, after being knocked out, he can use his Suspense Meter to be resurrected, the more meter you have, the more health you regain! Fatality 1: Sleeping Bag Killer Fatality 2: Mommy Will Be Pleased Jigsaw The most recently intruduced character on the roster, Jigsaw made his debut in the 2004 gore-fest Saw. ''The film recieved mixed reviews from critics, but was considered a modern horror classic by moviegoers. Jigsaw in particular was a huge part of the film's appeal, as he was a cancer survivor who kidnaps people and puts them in a life or death situation to get them to appreciate the life they were given, making for a very intriguing character. Years after the events of the last film, Jigsaw is confronted in his lair by The Silhouette, who promises to cure him of his cancer. Jigsaw reluctantly agrees and is taken to the Worst Nightmare Tournament. In battle, Jigsaw can throw buzz saws for projectile attacks, hacksaws for up close attacks, and a hidden blade as a last resort. He can even send in Billy to deliver him more weapons if he runs out. '''Fatality 1: I Want To Play A Game' Fatality 2: Don't Hate, Appreciate Leatherface Back in 1974, Leatherface made his debut in an insane, perverted, messy, cheap, and classic film known as The Texas Chain Saw Massacre. Right after the end of the original film (Let's all forget about Texas Chainsaw 3D), Leatherface pursues Sally down the highway until he reaches the portal to the Worst Nightmare Tournament. Leatherface is the slowest walker in the game, but he game make up for it with his attack range and the amount of damage he can do. If you get sick of using his chainsaw, you can switch it out for his sledgehammer, which makes him faster, but also decreases his attack range. Fatality 1: Texas Chainsaw Massacre Leatherface powers up his chainsaw and cuts the opponent into 5 pieces. He then kicks them all up into the air and smashes them all with his sledgehammer as they fall. Fatality 2: Dinner is Ready The stage suddendly changes to a dark farmhouse. Leatherface raises up his chainsaw, calling in his family (Drayton, Nubbins, and Grandpa) to chain his opponent to the ceiling. The three of them begin eating a hole in their stomach, while Leatherface gets up and smashes their head in with his sledgehammer. Michael Myers One of horror cinema's most iconic killers, Michael Myers has one goal, to kill the teenagers of Haddonfield. While it seems unoriginal by now, Halloween revolutionized the genre by being one of the first true slashers. After Myers escapes from his asylum once again, he is approached by The Silhouette, who tricks Myers into entering the tournament. Myers uses a variety of household tools to dispatch his foes, many of which he uses in the Halloween franchise. However, no weapon is more important to him than his butcher's knife. This weapon is used more often in his specials than any other, and can be used in quick succession, allowing for some insane combos. Fatality 1: No Wire Hangers Ever! Michael brings out a wire hanger (A reference to the iconic closet scene in the original Halloween) and rings it around the opponent's neck. He tightens it and chokes them, barely keeping them alive. He then takes his butcher knife and stabs the opponent on either side of their heart. He finishes them off by impaling his knife in their heart, causing them to squirt blood as their corpse falls to the ground. Fatality 2: First Person Killer We see from Michael's point of view as he puts on his mask and stabs the opponent repeatedly, replicating frame for frame the opening kill from the original Halloween. Norman Bates Released in 1960, Alfred Hitchcock's Psycho ''left an enourmous influence on pop-culture, and is widely considered to be one of the greatest films of all time. Anthony Perkins portrayed this seemingly shy young moter owner with a serious mommy issue, and the less you know about that, the better. Right after the original film ends, a portal opens in Norman's cell. Hoping to escape, Norman walks into the portal, only to find he is trapped at the Worst Nightmare Tournament. Norman is aesthetically unique in the fact that he is the only character who appears in black and white. The game's director said this was done to "distance him from the awful shot-for-shot remake." In battle, Norman uses a butcher's knife for most of his attacks, mainly stabbing from overhead like in the film. Besisdes his knife, the only attacks he can uses are punches and curb stop kicks. With his Suspense Meter, Norman can call on the rage of his mother to increase his attack power. '''Fatallity 1: Bathtime' Fatality 2: A Boy's Best Friend is His Mother Phantom of the Opera Before Gerard Butler charmed his way into the hearts of teenage girls everywhere, Lon Chaney donned the mask and cape in 1925, causing audiences everywhere to faint in unimaginable fear. The first of the iconic Universal monsters, The Phantom of the Opera is the only silent horror film to get representation in Your Worst Nightmares. After being beaten and thrown into the river by the mob, the Phantom falls into a portal at the bottom of the river, which takes him to the Worst Nightmare Tournament. The Phantom is very unique as a lot of his attacks revolve less around his film and more around tropes of silent horror films of the time in general. His movement is fast and distorted, and instead of speaking, random sound effects play. In terms of a moveset, the Phantom uses strangling attacks and can attack with a violin. He can also teleport using a movecalled Film Grain, in which the Phantom fizzles out and fizzles in on the other side of the opponent. Fatality 1: Look Not Upon My Mask Fatality 2: The Gift of Song Pinhead Clive Barker's iconic Hellraiser ''series revolves around a cursed puzzle box that, when solved, summons a horde of demons known Cenobites, led by the sadistic Pinhead. Pinhead, once a WWI general named Elliott Spencer who was transformed into a Cenobite by the box, finds joy in the suffering of humans. One day, the box is solved by the Silhouette, instead of being killed however, The Silhouette offers his eternal sufferinfg to Pinhead if he can win the Worst Nightmare Tournament, to which he agrees. Pinhead carries the puzzle box throughout the duration of the battle. Similarly to The Tall Man, Pinhead does not use any short range physical attacks, instead he will summon demons out of the puzzle box. Besides these moves (which can be charged with the Suspense Meter), Pinhead also carries a chain in his other hand for whipping attacks, making his combos some of the most dangerous in the game. '''Fatality 1: No Tears Please' Fatality 2: We'll Tear Your Soul Apart The Tall Man The Phantasm franchise started off as a simple indie film developed on the budget of a ham sandwich, but soon became a classic horror series that continues to this very day! One day during a funeral, The Tall Man discovers a mysterious portal that leads him to a new realm, one that he can hopefully conquer. In battle, The Tall Man does not use many melee or physical attack due to his old age. Instead, he makes quick use of his Sentinels, those flying orbs you see in all the Phantasm movies. He has a different Sentinel for each attack, including ones that stalk the opponents, ones that slice right through them, and ones that can perform quick combos. By using his Suspense Meter, he can release one of his minions to attack as well, but uses are limited, so use wisely! Fatality 1: The Funeral Is About To Begin The Tall Man sends a Sentinel out and slices the opponent's throat. As blood oozes from their neck, they begin to fall. The Sentinel moves to the ground below their head and they fall right on it. The Sentinel then drills it's way through the opponent's head, leaving a gaping hole where their head used to be, as it makes it's way back to The Tall Man. Fatality 2: Death by Dwarves The Tall Man summons two of his minions out of thin air. The minions grab the opponent by either end of their body, and rip them apart. The minions throw the remains to The Tall Man, who places them in a coffin, which immediately closes. The Fatality ends with the minions carrying the coffin away to the morgue as The Tall Man stands there, staring into thin air. Wolf Man Yet another Universal monster film, The Wolf Man had an incredible influence on modern day portrayals of the werewolf. One full moon, Larry Talbot runs away from civilization before he turns, eventually falling into a portal. He wakes up on the other side in werewolf form, and is told he must defeat a horde of horror icons to be released. Gameplay wise, the Wolf Man uses fast paced scrathing and biting attacks, making him one of the roster's more animalistic characters. By using his Suspense Meter, the Wolf Man can summon another wolf creature from off screen to attack, the more meter you have built up, the more damage the wolf does. Fatality 1: When the Wolfbane Blooms Fatality 2: Monster Mash Xenomorph Believe it or not, Ridley Scott's Alien ''was originally intended to be a space opera film a la Star Wars, but was entually turned into one of horror cinema's most iconic films. The Xenomorph was designed by the late H.R. Giger for the film, and the design has been being copied since the film's release in 1979. A few years before the events of ''Aliens, a lone Xenomorph wanders from it's nest and stumbles upon a portal. On the other side of the portal is a feast of fleshy beings, the Xenomorph's instincts kick in, and he departs for a blood bath. Battle wise, Xenomorph uses tail whipping, acid spit, and grabbing attacks. It can even send in a facehugger to paralyse it's opponent. Xenomorph is also a very fast character. Fatality 1: Chest Pains Fatality 2: Instinctive Killers Yep, that's the full roster. I'm going on vacation for a few days, so I'll be posting some stages and the final characters' Fatalities when I get back on Friday. Have a great few days and I'll see you on Friday! Category:Blog posts